Official Prey
by Vemaria
Summary: Jade 17 ans, dite "ado rebelle" mais qui révèle plus de la connerie, vient tout juste d'emménager à East Blue. Elle va faire les pires comme les meilleures rencontre de sa vie. Elle qui croyait vivre une vie de chieuse normale, va vite déchanter en apprenant que la seule proie dans ce monde, c'est elle. [Smoker x OC] M pour vulgarité et allusions sexuelles.
1. Prologue

**Salut la populace!**

J'ai aujourd'hui décidé de publier le prologue de la fiction qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. C'est donc ma première fiction, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas ça qui va faire reculer devant ce jouliiiie chapitre [notez l'ironie!]

Cette fiction ou plutôt cette centrée sur mon OC et ses péripéties dans sa nouvelle ville et son nouveau lycée!

Je tenais à vous dire que cette fiction vient tout droit de mon imagination et rien d'autre.

 **Évaluation:** K +

 **Avertissement:** Tous les personnages présents à **Eiichiro** **Oda** Sauf ma petite Jade Et mes petits OCs secondaires

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Prologue: **

**POV Normal:**

Devant cette maison inhabitée depuis bien longtemps, se tenait plusieurs personnes qui semblaient être en pleine conversation. Parmi ces personnes se tenait là une jeune fille, qui paraissait avoir la vingtaine qui se tenait à l'écart avec un air fatigué collé au visage. Cette jeune fille avait des cheveux longs ébènes retenus dans un chignon désordonné, elle possédait des yeux d'un éclatant comparable à la pierre de Jade. On remarque sur son visage des cernes en parfait harmonie avec son air fatigué. Elle était très grande par rapport aux filles de son âge, effectivement, elle fait déjà 1 mètre 81 alors qu'elle n'est âgée que de 17 ans. Elle n'avait pas les jolies tailles fines des filles de son âge, mais elle avait plus la corpulence d'un Sumo. Elle porte un sweat gris, un jean noir troué et des converse grise basse. La noiraude attendait impatiemment que certaines personnes en face d'elle s'en aillent. Quand ce fut le cas, l'adolescente poussa un soupir de bien être ou bien d'exaspération. Devant elle se trouve 4 personnes et plusieurs cartons, parmi ces personnes, un jeune homme décide d'engager la conversation avec la jeune fille:

« **Bah alors Jade? T'avais peur des grands messieurs? gloussa le jeune homme à l'attention de Jade.**

 **-Si tu la ferme pas tout de suite Hope,** **je risquerais de t'assassiner durant ton sommeil. Avait répondu la dite Jade**

 **-Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver tous les deux! Durant tout le trajet vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous chamailler et vous recommencez, vous êtes pas possible! avait répliqué une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui doit être leur mère.**

 **-Mais 'man c'est Jade qui est dépourvue d'un sens de la conversation, avait alors répondu le jeune homme, c'est pas ma faute si elle est sauvage.**

 **-Bon dieu, prends tes cartons et va les déballer avant que je m'énerve.**

 **-Ouais, ouais, le jeune homme a pris plusieurs cartons et se rendit à l'intérieur de la maison pour déballer dans sa nouvelle chambre.**

 **-Toi aussi Jade prends tes cartons et vas dans ta chambre et toi aussi Anis.** (1)

 **-Ouais, était les seules réponses du fameux Anis et de Jade avant que ces deux la partent emboîter le pas de leur frère aîné** »

Une fois que les trois adolescents eurent franchis le seuil de la porte de leur nouvelle maison, ils allèrent tous les trois directement à l'étage ou ils s'attribuèrent chacun une chambre. Au moment même où Jade déposa son carton, la porte de sa nouvelle chambre s'ouvrit sur un grand homme ayant dans la soixantaine des cheveux noirs, une barbichette et une moustache noir avec quelques poils gris et des rides un peu partout sur son visage. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le lit de la noiraude et s'y installa:

« **Faut pas que tu répondes aux provocations d'Hope.**

 **-Je sais Pa 'mais en tant que fille génialissime je me dois de riposter face aux insultes de ce déchet.**

 **-Ça va les chevilles? Enfin bon, c'est ta mère qui m'a envoyé en espérant que j'te calme donc-**

 **-Donc je dois essayer de me tenir à carreau ou sinon on va tous prendre cher, très très cher, avait-elle répondre avec une grimace horrible scotché sur son visage.**

 **-T'as tout compris Bwahahahahaha! avait répondu le père de la jeune fille avant d'éclater de rire.**

 **-Bref, j'ai faim t'as des gâteaux pa '?**

 **-Ton papounet est fauché comme le blé.**

 **-Zut! Flûte! Trululute! J'vais chercher à bouffer.**

 **-Alpha 2.0 est le prix de ramener des chips à Bêta.**

 **-Ok bien reçu Bêta!** »

Jade se rendit donc en quête de nourriture en espérant du plus profond de son âme qu'Omicron (2) dit la maman sorcière ne pointe pas le bout de son nez. Elle a réussi sa mission avec brio et remonta et sa chambre pour manger avec son père. Une fois son petit garçon terminé, elle se décida à aller visiter la jolie ville qu'est East Blue.

* * *

J'ai enfin fini le prologue! J'ai un peu galéré mais j'ai enfin terminé!

Passons aux annotations que j'ai décidé d'être sous forme de "(1), (2) etc.":

(1) = L' **anis** est le nom de plusieurs végétaux aromatiques. Et Anis est un prénom arabe signifiant "le bon compagnon".

(3) = C'est une lettre des lettres dans l'alphabet grec noté [Ο].

 **Voila c'est fini, on se retrouve au premier chapitre!**


	2. Chapitre 1: La rencontre qui change tout

**Hola ! Je sors le premier chapitre assez rapidement, faut croire que j'avais de l'imagination.**

 **Je compte laisser un délais d'à peu prés 1 semaine entre chaque chapitre, enfin j'essaierai.**

 **Enfin bref, ne perdons pas de temps !**

 **Disclaimer : **Ce manga appartient **encore** et **toujours** à **Eiichiro Oda** sauf **Jade** , et heureusement !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: La rencontre qui change tout**

 **POV Jade:**

Moi voilà à East Blue, cette nouvelle ville. Mon petit village était pas mal aussi ... Avec mes potes, les p'tites veilles du village, les connasses du village. Arggg. Je devient nostalgique alors que ça fait à peine 5 heures que je viens de quitter ce magnifique tout petit village aussi scrogneugneu que ma jolie maman.

Enfin bref, je viens juste de quitter ma nouvelle maison pour visiter cette ville qui est à la fois inconnue. Je marche sans vraiment savoir où, de toute façon j'la connais pas de base cette ville. J'aperçois une énorme allée bondée de personne et entourée de magasin en tout genre, quand je dis en tout genre, c'est **VRAIMENT** en tout genre. Genre la je viens de voir un sex-shop, et la, une boutique «Spécial GAY». Drôle de magasins, mais si ils sont la c'est qu'ils ont une utilité.

Meeeeerde! J'me fait emporté par la foule! Ohhh putain que c'est casse-couille! J'observe le ciel et ... BORDEL UN PIGEON VIENT DE ME CHIER DESSUS! Mais ça m'énerve! Ils veulent pas s'arrêter ces demeurés ... J'me fais victimiser de ouf dans cette ville. Enfin bref (J'me répète nan?), J'essaye de m'extirper tant bien que mal de cette foule, et j'y arrive, parce que je suis géniale, tout s'explique.

Donc je me retrouve dans une ruelle ou il ya encore des magasins ... Bon bah j'vais faire un tour. J'observe donc chaque enseigne, en espérant trouver le magasin de mes rêves. Et devinez quoi? Je l'ai trouvé! Une grande librairie qui j'espère, possède différents romans, mangas ou autre. Je pousse la porte de la librairie, un petit son de clochette m'accueille dans ce lieu grandiose. Oui, grandiose est le mot parfait, ou non, ce mot est trop insignifiant pour qualifier ce lieu. Le Paradis? Oui c'est exactement cela! Il y a des bibliothèques d'une hauteur incommensurable, des milliers de livres classés dans les bibliothèques, qui sont disposées par colonnes et je suppose par catégories. Tandis que je regardai le plafond comme une demeurée, je ne vis pas la personne devant moi et la percute par mégarde. Je tombe donc littéralement sur le cul. Je vois une ombre au dessus de moi, je lève la tête pour apercevoir ... Une putain de bombe atomique! Avec ses yeux bleus comparables à ceux d'une biche, son long nez, sa bouche légèrement rosé, ses longs cheveux ébènes qui lui tombent en cascade aux reins et ... Ses putain de gros BOOBOOBS! Si j'étais lesbienne, putain j'aurais pas hésité! Chuis jalouse de ouf. Elle doit avoir un sex-appeal digne de Vénus! Je me fais sortir de mes réflexions par la Bombe atomique:

 **«Tu devrais faire attention ou tu marches Unko-chan. »**

Unko-chan ...? Caca-chan? Elle est sérieuse?

 **«Gnéééé? Caca-chan?**

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir vue ton front fufufufufu! »**

Tandis qu'elle rigolait de son rire hypra chelou, j'ose poser une de mes mains sur mon front. Putain y'a quelque chose de gluant sur mon front. Je regarde mes doigts et ... Y'avait encore la chiasse que le pigeon de tout à l'heure m'a bien aimablement offert comme cadeau de bienvenue dans cette ville. J'ai honteuuuhhh. La jeune femme semble s'être enfin arrêtée de rire mais elle a un coin de sourire. Elle se fout littéralement de ma gueule:

 **«Et bien, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué?**

 **-Je l'avais oublié, nuance. D'ailleurs, si tu veux éviter de me rappeler, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça ...**

 **-Quelle drôle de fille tu es.**

 **-Ouais, ouais, on est ou au fait?**

 **-Nous sommes dans la plus grande bibliothèque de cette ville Bienvenue dans la prestigieuse bibliothèque d'Ohara!**

 **-Wawww! T'es la gérante?**

 **-Non, je suis simplement une cliente régulière. Mais dis moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, serais-tu nouvelle dans la ville Unko-chan?**

 **-Ouais, je viens d'arriver il y a une heure dans la ville, je voulais visiter-MAIS ARRÊTES DE M'APPELER UNKO-CHAN JE M'APPELLE JADE!**

 **-Fufufufufu! Tu es vraiment très drôle, _Jade_ !**

 **-Ouais, ouais,** grommelai-je **, c'est bien beau mais tu t'appelles comment toi?**

 **-Robin, Nico Robin. Quel-âge as-tu Jade-chan?**

 **-Pourquoi cette question? Tu es une perverse sexuelle? Tu veux me baiser? Chuis majeure, enfin presque, j'ai quand même 17 ans et j'accepte volontiers! »**

Et la elle éclate de rire, un rire cristallin et magnifique comparé au mien qui est, euhhhh ... Horrible? Zut. Elle est parfaite.

 **«Fufufufufu! Ce n'est pas pour ça, tu as le même âge que mes amis.**

 **-Le même âge que tes amis? Pourquoi? T'es amis sont plus jeune que toi? T'as le seum?**

 **-T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais drôle?**

 **-Ça va faire 3 fois!**

 **-Enfin bref, pour répondre à des questions, ils sont bien plus jeune que moi et non je n'ai pas le '' seum ''.**

 **-Ok ... Je vois, euh tu ne serais pas il est quelle heure par hasard? »**

La bombasse alias Nico Robin regarda son cellulaire et leva sa tête vers moi, avec, toujours ce petit sourire mystérieux:

 **«Il est 19h30 Jade-chan.**

 **-QUOI? 1-1-19H30?! Mais je vais me faire tuer, non, trucider, non, égorger, non, défoncer ma petite existence aussi insignifiante que des feuilles mortes! Bon à une prochaine fois Coco Robinet! »**

Je partis sans attendre une réponse de sa part. Une fois dehors 2 chemins s'offraient à moi: celui de droite ou celui de gauche. Je vais emprunter le chemin de droite, je suis droitière, maintenant prions pour que ma Chatte Légendaire ne m'abandonne pas comme une lâche des catacombes.

 **30 minutes plus tard ...**

J'ai la forte impression que je tourne en rond. Je me trompe n'est ce pas? Ma Chatte Légendaire ne m'a pas abandonné tout de même.

...

Je crois bien que si. Aujourd'hui n'est pas jour de bénédiction. En plus comme une grosse conne j'ai oublié mon portable chez moi. Oui. Je suis VRAIMENT conne.

 **«Mais que fais-tu encore ici Jade-chan? »**

Je me retourne et ... Oh tien! Quel heureux hasard! Derrière moi se trouve la bombe ... Mimo ... ou Stylo ou Coco enfin je sais plus quoi ... Mais que vois-je? Une clé de voiture dans sa jolie main gauche! Est-ce un signe envoyé pour remplacer ma Chatte Légendaire? Je crois bien. Mais ma Chatte Légendaire figure toujours dans mon TOP 1. Jkjdhuza. Je raconte n'importe quoi bordel. Bref, je crois que Nino a devinée que je suis totalement perdue. Quelle intelligence. Je n'ai jamais doutée. Je crois aussi qu'elle se fout bien de ma gueule. Ça fait combien de fois cet après-midi? Je sais pas. Mais ça fait beaucoup de fois quand même.

 **«Tu veux que je te raccompagne Jade-chan? Je suis en voiture.**

 **-Puisque tu insistes! C'est avec plaisir!** Avais-je minaudé

 **-Tu sais au moins ou tu habites? Avait-elle dit d'un ton moqueur**

 **-Tu me prends pour qui Nino? J'habite 313 rue de Fuchsia!**

 **- _Nico_ . D'ailleurs appelles moi Robin. Tu habites à quelques pâtés de maisons d'un de mes amis, tu viens?**

 **-J'arrive Ro-chan! »**

Robin m'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture, où je m'y installa. La route se passa agréablement, elle me posait quelques questions tel que «Dans quel lycée iras-tu? »,« As-tu des frères et sœurs? »Ou encore même« As-tu déjà eu une énorme entaille au ventre qui a fait sortir tes boyaux? ». Ui. Elle m'a posé ce genre de question un nombre incalculable de fois. Glauque comme je les aimes. J'ai répondu avec joie à toutes ses questions mais ma joie est courte durée étant donné que j'apercevais déjà ma maison, et qui dit maison dit parent, et qui dit parent dit maman, et qui dit maman dit la mort assurée. Je suis SUPER rassurée. Oula on se rapproche de plus en plus, ah cette foutue voiture avance encore, mais qui a créé cette merde? Nan mais sérieux il reste moins de 10 mètres ... Ah ba non il reste 5 mètres, 4, 3, 2, 1 ... 0. Merde je suis dans la merde. Tiens ce tas de ferraille vient de s'arrêter. Je tourne la tête vers Ro-chan et remarque qu'elle me regarde. Je la fixe longuement puis lui sourit de toutes mes dents qui n'étaient pas il y a 17 ans:

 **«Merci beaucoup Ro-chan! Sans toi je serais en train de tourner encore bien longtemps!**

 **-De rien Jade-chan. Ah tiens** , elle m'a tendu un bout de papier contenant ... un numéro de téléphone, sûrement le sien, **tu as l'air d'être une passionnée de livres, de romans et d'histoire et étant donné que moi aussi, c 'est quand même mon métier, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait voir pour discuter ensemble de l'histoire de notre pays, surtout l'histoire du siècle oublié.** Souriait-elle

 **-Avec plaisir Ro-chan! A la prochaine! »**

Tandis que je passais la portière de sa voiture, elle m'interpella puis me chuchota:

 **«A demain, hâte de voir comment tu vas t'intégrer. »**

Et avant que j'ai pu répondre à ce que ce soit, elle était déjà partie. J'ai pas trop compris ce qu'elle veut dire. Comment ça m'intégrer? Je passai la porte de chez moi, enleva mes chaussures et les déposa sur le côté et continua mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre mais me fis intercepter par ma mère. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'entendais même pas ma mère me sermonner. J'avais quand même pu entendre des bouts de phrases tel que '' ... demain c'est ton premier jour ... '', ... 'lever tôt ...' ',' '... toi .. .rentres tard ... ''. Une fois le sermon de ma mère passé, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, moi changea et je me jetai sur mon lit comme une masse pour rapidement m'endormir comme un Loire ... ou un ogre. Au choix.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Chapitre 1 bouclé ! J'ai eu du mal mais j'y suis arrivée !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une pitite review.**


	3. Chapitre 2 Partie 1

Bonjour ?

J'ai beaucoup de retard mais j'ai une explication à tout ça: j'ai supprimée comme une débile le document du coup j'ai dut tout recommencer. Ui.

Bref je vais essayer de rattraper le retard que j'ai et faire une bonne suite !

 **Disclaimer: J'ai séquestrée Oda pour qu'il me passe One Piece mais ça a pas marché.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 Partie 1: Première journée au lycée**

 **POV Jade :**

 **DRINGG ! DRINGG !** (Oui c'est un réveil.)

Putain... Je peux même pas dormir tranquille. Nan mais quel manque de respect. Ce réveil est irrespectueux, je songe sérieusement à porter plainte contre ce réveil. Je songe aussi à consulter un Psy... C'est une possibilité. Enfin, je l'arrête une fois pour toute pour au final...

Me rendormir. Bah quoi ? Je suis une personne qui manque de sommeil. Je me dois de les rattraper. Tandis que j'essayais de me rendormir, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volé sur... ma mère. Oulala, on ne s'y attendait pas ironie. Ah elle a l'air stressée. Mais Poukoa ? Elle se dirige à grand pas vers moi pour retourner mon matelas. **AÏÏE** ! Ça fait putain de mal ! Elle se rend compte compte qu'elle m'a fait mal mais s'en bat les reins. Au lieu de s'inquiéter pour sa seule fille, la petite dernière et la petite parfaite elle préfère me hurler dessus :

 **« Mais mon Dieu Jade il est 07h35 tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour de Lycée ! Lèves toi !**

 **-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ?!**

 **-Mais c'est toi espèce d'idiote ! Ça va faire 3 fois qu'il sonne ton réveil !**

 **-Mais Zut ! Je cours !»**

Je me levais précipitamment et prit des habits dans ma petite armoire, je fila dans la salle de bain et prit une douche en vitesse sans apprécier cette fois ci. Que c'est dommage. Une fois ma douche prise, je m'empressai de m'habiller mais mit 2 minutes à me contempler. Que j'étais banale. Une fille comme les autres, j'ai les cheveux noir mi-longs que j'attache soit en un chignon désordonné ou en un couette faite à la va vite, je n'ai pas besoin de les brosser réellement ils ne possèdent aucuns nœuds, j'ai les yeux verts tel la pierre de Jade, comme mon prénom, ma mère m'a avouée que c'était mon père qui voulait m'appeler comme ça pour faire un jeu de mot, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. J'ai des cernes, voyantes de jours en jours, elles étaient déjà présentent à ma naissance disait-on, mais c'est à l'âge de 13 ans que ces connasses de cernes on décidées de s'amplifier. Grrrr. J'ai des sourcils plutôt voyant (Je mourus) mais bien dessinés de nature, de toute façon je me maquille pas et me rase pas les sourcils parce que ça me va pas et que j'aime pas, na ! On peut remarquer trois cicatrises positionnés en demi-cercle sur ma tempe gauche causés par mes multiples bagarres de l'époque. Mon nez n'ai pas bien beau, on dirait qu'il pointe vers le haut à cause de ce tique que j'ai de de frotter mon nez vers le haut quand je suis stressée en plus de cela il n'est pas fin comme... Euh... Robin ? Ensuite mes lèvres sont normales, quoi que, elle sont plutôt pale à cause de mon anémie. Oui je suis anémique, et cette anémie s'est révélée quand j'avais jadis eu mes règles. Oulala y'a des garçons qui lisent je suis gênée ! Nan j'déc j'm'en balec. Je ne suis ni trop grosse ni trop maigre, bon ok j'ai des minis bourrelets, mais vraiment minis. Je n'ai pas une grosse poitrine, elle n'est pas non plus tel un smarties mais bon, je serais surprise de voir un garçon baver en voyant ma poitrine, nan mais c'est vrai, on dirait la poitrine d'une adolescente prépubère. Je suis plutôt grande dit-on, je dépassais ma mère quand j'avais 11 ans. J'ai aussi des grands pieds, je fais du 43 voir 44 par moment. Je suis banale voir je manque sérieusement d'attribut féminin, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant ma création mais ça avait l'air vraiment pas piqué des hannetons.

Je suis en train de littéralement m'insulter.

Bruh.

Je plor.

 **BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !** (Et ça c'est une porte.)

 **« Bon tu sors ou merde ?!** C'était Hope ce #%$*!

 **-C'est bon je sors Ducon. »**

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle de bain, j'observais une dernière fois ce miroir dans lequel se reflétais ma banalité. C'est inintéressant mais ces temps ci la banalité n'est-elle pas rare ? Sûrement. Enfin, la banalité est banale, logique. À moins que l'on change le mot ? Un mélange de banalité et de rareté. Banareté ? Je ne sais pas et puis je ne suis pas qualifiée pour ce genre de chose.

Je sors rapidement de mes songes, je ne voudrais pas me bagarrer tout de suite avec ce crétin qui me sert de frère, je suis en retard.

….

….

MAIS OUI JE SUIS EN RETARD ET LA SEULE CHOSE QUE JE TROUVE À FAIRE C'EST D'INVENTER DES MOTS, MAIS QUELLE IDIOTE JE FAIS !

Je sort précipitamment de la salle de bain, descend les escalier 4 par 4 et accourt vers la porte du hall en oubliant pas de dire au revoir à ma famille adorée :

 **« ADIOS LES CASSOS ! »**

Alalala.

Je cours, de toute façon c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour l'instant, courir, courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Oh putain de sketch à la con ''Comme si ma vie en dépendait''. Faut vraiment je ferme mentalement ma gueule car oui je parle toute seule dans ma tête. Je cours à en perdre haleine et aperçois enfin mon nouveau lycée, enfin le nouveau lycée que je vais intégrer. Il est grand et un peu beau mais j'm'en fous, chuis pas comme certaines filles à contempler chais pas quoi, ce bâtiment est grand c'est tout, d'ailleurs trop grand, j'espère que je suis au rez-de chaussée parce que la ça va pas le faire. Je cours jusqu'à la supposée entrée et y'a quelques élèves en train de sûrement se diriger vers leurs salles. Quand j'avance ils me regardent bizarrement, en fait non, ils me sondent ou me scannent au choix. On joue à ''Jacques à dit'' ? Je le savais pas. Je reste sur place et... je vais choisir entre tous ces élèves, lequel va devoir m'accompagner au bureau du proviseur, enfin je vais le faire au pif.

 _Am, stram, gram,_  
 _Pic et pic et colégram,_  
 _Bour et bour et ratatam,_  
 _Am, stram, gram._

Oh tien ça tombe sur une très jolie rousse. **Trop** jolie. Dommage pour elle krkrkrkr (C'est mon rire. Jugez pas). Je me dirige donc vers l'élève choisie par ma magnifique Chatte Légendaire ! Applaudissez là ! Prosternez vous devant elle bande de vermine !

Bref, je me dirige vers elle et elle semble comprendre que je suis sa cible, oh, intelligente en plus de ça. Elle se retourne totalement vers moi et, DAIM. Y'a un souci dans cette ville, toutes les filles sont canons. Gros Booboobs (On oubli pas.), taille fine, moyenne de taille, grands yeux couleur chocolat très bien mis en valeur par un mascara quelconque, ses longs cheveux roux ou orange qui lui tombent en cascade sur le bas du dos et... Un uniforme ? J'étais pas au courant. Moi je suis habillée d'un jean, sweat gris converse grise. Bref, elle me fait un sourire et... oh, elle a aussi de belle dent. Je prend la parole parce que la c'est gênant :

 **« Salut, je cherche le bureau du proviseur.** Oui, je suis franche, j'aime pas tourner autour du pot.

 **-Salut, suis moi, je vais t'y accompagner. Mais dis moi, ta tête ne me dit rien, tu es nouvelle ?**

 **-Ouais, je suis arrivée hier en ville.**

 **-Au fait je m'appelle Nami.** Elle m'avait tendit sa main pour que je la serre.

 **-Moi c'est Jade.** Je lui avait serré sa main et lui avait sourit. »

Le trajet vers le bureau du proviseur se fit dans le calme, je n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Une fois devant la porte du proviseur je me tourna légèrement vers elle :

 **« Bon bah merci Nami.**

 **-De rien Jade, à une prochaine. »**

Tandis qu'elle commençait à partir, je m'étais soudainement souvenue que j'avais un mauvais sens de l'orientation, doooonc, je risque de me perdre et en plus je suis nouvelle. Ça me fait une belle jambe dis donc. Je la regarde partir, j'ai la flemme de crier. Oh, elle est partie. Super. Bon je respire et je toque à la porte du proviseur et entend un « Entrez » à peine audible mais étant donné que je suis géniale, j'ai entendue. Bref, j'entre dans ce bureau qui est plutôt bien rangé et chaleureux cependant le proviseur lui n'est absolument pas accueillant, il me laisse debout le connard, non en fait il m'a même pas remarqué. Je me racle la gorge et il lève enfin la tête de ses papiers et me sonde du regard comme les élèves il y a même pas une minute, quel lycée de connard. Il se racle lui même la gorge et m'invite d'un signe de la tête à m'asseoir sur une des chaises en face de son bureau, ce que je fais vue que j'ai mal aux jambes. Il prend enfin la parole :

 **« Bonjour, je suis le proviseur Sengoku, je suppose que tu es...** Il jette un coup d'œil sur ses papiers parce qu'étant donné que c'est un connard il ne sait même pas mon prénom. Il lève de nouveau sa tête vers moi, **Jade ?**

 **-Oui.** Je suis gênée de ouf, il est chelou ce mec.

 **-Bon, comme tu auras sûrement pu le remarquer, les élèves portent des uniformes mais étant donné que tu viens d'arriver hier, ils ne te sont pas obligatoire pour l'instant. Ensuite tu es en 1** **ère** **L2 salle 322 en cours d'histoire, voici ton emplois du temps et tes livres**. Il me tendit une pile de livre ainsi qu'une petite feuille. **Voilà, bienvenue au lycée de East Blue.**

 **-Merci monsieur,** je m'incline parce que je suis quand même polie, **au revoir. »**

Bon, je viens tout juste de sortir du bureau du proviseur. Je suis en salle 322, il reste plus qu'à la chercher cette salle. Bon j'y go !

 **20 minutes plus tard.** (Oui autant de temps.)

Mais merde, merde, merde ! Je la trouve pas c'te salle à la con ! Ça fait 20 minutes que je tourne comme une nunuche des temps modernes ! Je cherche encore la salle ! Je passe dans un couloir vide de vie, il y a des portes des deux côtés. Attendez... Je crois que le couloir n'est pas vraiment vide, j'aperçois un truc vert au fond qui se rapproche... Ah c'est une personne, un mec plutôt bien gaulé, mate avec 3 boucles d'oreilles dorés qui pendouillent à l'oreille gauche. Je sais pas où je suis et je crois que lui, si, donc je vais lui demander des renseignements. J'avance à grand pas vers lui et entame direct :

 **« Salut mec, alors je la fais courte, je suis nouvelle et comme une grosse idiote des cavernes j'ai pas demandée où était ma salle de cour et étant donné que j'ai un sens de l'orientation à chier t'imagines quand même que ça va faire 30 minutes que je tourne, alors tu pourrais m'aider trouver ma salle s'il te plaît... ? »**

Là, il me regarde comme si j'étais venue de Mars. Réponds sitiplaît j'aime pas les blancs. Il reprend son expression imperturbable et me répond enfiiiin :

 **« T'es en quelle classe ?**

 **-Je suis en 1èreL2.**

 **-T'as de la chance, on est dans la même classe.**

 **-Et donc ?**

 **-La salle est juste à ta droite. »**

Je me tourne vers ma gauche et regarde au-dessus de la porte pour voir marquer sur une plaquette en ferraille ''Salle 322''.

Oulala, je comme à devenir myope c'est pas bon ça, j'veux pas ressembler à mon frère.

Je me tourne donc vers le garçon qui m'a aidé.

 **« Thank you euhh... Ton nom ?**

 **-Zoro.** Il parlait d'un ton lasse et irrité. Il commence déjà à m'énerver, j'essaye d'être sympas et lui, cette moquette à la con il me répond comme si j'étais une grosse shlag.

 **-Dis le si je te fais chier, ça me fera perdre moins de temps à te remercier Momo.** J'avais mes veines qui me ressortaient sur tout mon visage.

- **Hm. Tu me plaît bien, t'as de l'audace pas comme les autres.** Il avait un putain de sourire en coin comme Ro-chan. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai même pas pensée à l'appeler depuis hier.

 **-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce que je te dise « Toi aussi tu me plaît bien » ?**

 **-Pourtant elles me disent toutes ça.**

 **-Je ne suis pas ''toutes'' moquette à la con. »**

Et toc. Bravo à moi. Enfin je me dirige vers la porte de la classe, je toque et entend un « Oui ? » féminin hyper sexy. Je rentre donc et découvre...

 **« RO-CHAN ?! »**

Oui, en face de moi se trouve Nico Robin, la femme qui m'a raccompagnée chez moi et qui m'a donnée son numéro. Oui, cette femme est ma professeure d'Histoire-Géographie.

 **« Et bien Unko-chan, tu t'es perdue ?**

 **-Mais tu vas arrêter avec ce surnom à la con ?**

 **-Mais pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Je t'en pose des questions moi ?**

 **-Tu viens d'en poser une, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ?**

 **-1-0 pour toi. Bref, tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais prof.**

 **-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandée.**

 **-Tu me saoules déjà Ro-chan.**

 **-Fufufufu. Viens donc te présenter. »**

Je tourna ma tête vers les élèves et remarque qu'il y en a certains qui sont choqués, d'autres surpris, amusés où encore qui s'en balec de notre vie. J'examine la classe et je remarque la rousse de tout à l'heure, Nami je crois. Elle me regarde et me sourit, je le lui rend avec plaisir. Je remarque pleins de gens hypra chelou, mais vraiment chelou. Ah tien, y'a Moquette (où Momo pour les intimes) qui vient d'entrer dans la salle de classe en s'excusant de son graaaaand retard. Il me regarde, je le regarde et je lui fait un jolie doigt d'honneur parce qu'il me fait chier. Je me tourne vers le petit monde en face de moi. Je dois donc me présenter à ces blaireaux, fais chier :

 **« Bon, salut, je m'appelle Jade, pas de jeux de mots douteux sur la couleur de mes yeux et mon prénom ou je vous castre. J'ai 17 ans et puis c'est tout.**

 **-Avez-vous des questions ?** Nico Robin avait pris la parole avec un rictus amusé collé au visage.

 **-Tu habitais d'où avant ?** C'était une fille qui était couverte de maquillage qui m'avait posée la question de sa voix suraiguë.

 **-À Baterilla.**

 **-C'est la-bas qu'Ace est né !** C'était un garçon avec un chapeau de paille qui s'était écrié ces paroles tout sourire.

 **-Gnéééé ? »**

Alors là j'étais totalement paumée. Ace ? C'est qui ? Je suis sensée le connaître ? Ahhh. Je suis déjà fatiguée.

 **« Espèce de crétin ! Tu vas arrêter oui ?!** Oh. Nami vient de donner un petit kick pas piqué des hannetons au jeune garçon (Le rime de malade. Notez-le.)

 **-Oui oui pardon !** Il se tenait la tête avec une mini larme à l'œil tel une victime.

 **-Bon, vas t'asseoir prés d'Ussop. »**

Ro-chan avait pointée dans une direction que je suivais de l'œil et vis un jeune garçon avec des cheveux bouclés attachés en couette basse, un long nez tel celui de Pinocchio ainsi qu'un petit bouc qu'il ne méritait pas. Je rigole c'est bon.

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers le fameux Ussop, les disputes de Nami et du garçon au chapeau de paille remplissaient la salle. On dirait un vieux couple en pleine copulation.

…

 **« Quoi ? »**

…

Je tournai ma tête vers Nami qui avait un drôle d'air. Je regarde ensuite tous les élèves qui ont tous leurs regards dirigés vers moi. Bah quoi ? Et là quelques rires remplirent la salle. Oh fait non, tout le monde rigolait sauf Nami. Bah Poukoa (J'aime beaucoup ce mot.) ?

 **« J'ai fait quoi ?** J'étais encore plus paumée, ils sont fous ici.

 **-Tu gères la nouvelle !**

 **-Mais grave ! On l'avait jamais faite celle-la !**

 **-Il Y A RIEN DE DRÔLE ! Et toi arrêtes de rire crétin ça te concerne aussi !** Et un nouveau kick de Nami la Sorcière pour le jeune garçon.

Et là les rires redoublèrent. J'ai ratée quelque chose ? Zut. Bon je vais m'asseoir à côté d'Ussop et pose mes affaires de cours sur la table tandis que ce dernier m'interpelle :

 **« Salut, Jade c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Ussop, futur grand guerrier des mers !**

 **-Salut Ussop ! Grand guerrier des mers ?**

 **-Il est vrai que tu ne sais pas mais j'ai une force digne d'Hercule ! Effectivement, j'ai déjà battu une grosse bête qui faisait plus de 10 mètres ! »**

Et là j'éclate de rire. Mon Dieu ! Je l'adore celui-la ! Je m'arrête de rire sans pour autant m'arrêter de sourire.

 **« Vraiment ? Je t'aime bien toi !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime bien mais par contre,** il se penche vers moi pour me chuchoter avec peur, **pourquoi t'as parlé comme ça de Nami ? Tu tiens pas à ta vie ou quoi ?**

 **-En parlant de ça, j'ai pas compris pourquoi ils rigolaient les autres. Tu m'expliques ?**

 **-Euh c'est-à-dire que dire qu'ils ressemblent à un vieux couple qui copule, y'a de quoi les faire rire et d'énerver.**

Attendez. Pause. Il lit dans mes pensées ?

 **-J'aurais aimé. Mais c'est juste que tu parles à voix haute en fait.**

 **-Oh. C'est con.**

 **-Oui vraiment con. »**

On se regarde puis nous éclatons d'un rire silencieux afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Durant toute l'heure nous n'avons fait que de parler de nous et raconter des petites anecdotes. Je sais notamment qu'il a un père tireur délite dans la marine, qu'il adooooore mentir, qu'il a perdu sa mère qui était grandement malade alors qu'il était enfant et qu'il aime d'amouuuur une jeune fille qui s'appelle Kaya mais qui malheureusement n'est pas dans la même filière que lui. C'est meuuuugnon tout plein. Je serai à coup sur la demoiselle d'honneur, je le sais.

Enfin bref, la sonnerie vient tout juste de retentir. Je me lève donc très rapidement et sort de la salle pour finalement attendre mon ami Ussop devant la salle. Oui, c'est très con mais bon, je peux rien y faire. Il sort enfin de la salle accompagné de Nami, le garçon au chapeau de paille, une fille aux cheveux bleus un blond avec un sourcil en vrille et ce satané Momo (Momo = Moquette (Verte de préférence) = Zoro) ! Il se dirige vers moi tout sourire et me présente à ses amis :

 **« Bon bah Jade je te présente Nami que tu dois très certainement connaître,** il pointât la jolie rousse du bout du doigt, **Voici Luffy-**

 **-Salut ! Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy ! Ça te dit de faire partie de notre bande ?** Il souriait comme un débile.

 **-Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Donc je disais, voici Luffyyy,** il lança un regard légèrement énervé en direction du débilos, **voici Sanji-**

 **-Aucun mots ne sera assez grand pour te dire à quel point je suis heureux de voir une nouvelle beauté parmi nous**! Avait-il dit des cœurs à la place des yeux.

 **-ARRÊTEZ DE MA COUPER LA PAROLE BON SANG !** S'était époumoné Ussop.

 **-Krkrkrkr ! Vous êtes drôle putain !** Avais-je dit tout en rigolant, **sauf toi.** Je pointais désormais Momo du doigt, **t'es pas drôle et t'es chiant Momo.**

 **-Je t'emmerde cordialement.**

 **-Que c'est drôle, j'ai eu les mêmes paroles la première fois que je t'ai vue.**

 **-A la bonheur-** Momo se fit couper par Dede alias moi.

 **-Et que deviennent les fonds d'investissements publiques ? »**

Et là tout le monde me regardent les yeux ronds. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Oh tien ne serait-ce pas Ro-chan qui vient tout juste de sortir de sa salle ? Elle rigole, elle a entendue ? Oh. Elle part, elle prend son envol vers sa destinée qu'est le ciel. Que je suis poétique dis donc ! C'est Momo, cet inculte de première catégorie, qui décide de prendre la parole :

 **«Putain t'es vraiment folle.**

 **-Eh oh ! On est pas à la chicha ici ! Respectes moi un peu ! Tu penses un peu à la peine que tu me fais ?**

 **-J'en ai rien à foutre**

 **-Je t'interdis de parler de cette façon à une si jolie femme !** C'était Naruto (Oui je vais leur donner des surnoms à tous (Si t'as pas compris, Naruto = Sanji)) qui venait de parler une aura noire autour de lui

 **-Tu veux t'battre sourcil en vrille ?**

 **-Je t'attend Marimo de merde !**

Tandis que Momo et Naruto s'apprétaient à se battre, Nami les stoppa dans leurs élans en leur assénant à chacun un coup de poing.

 **« Mais vous allez arrêter oui ?!**

 **-Oui Nami chérie !**

 **-Sorcière... »**

Ils forment vraiment un beau groupe... Merde, deviendrais-je un poil sentimentale... ? C'est pas normal.

Et bah alors ? Ils m'ont oublié ? Ah non Ussop m'a pas oublié.

 **« Enfin bon, je te présente Vivi,** il pointa du doigt la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus

 **-Salut,** dit-elle avec un sourire enthousiaste tout en me faisant un coucou de la main

 **-Salut ! »**

Elle a l'air normale elle. Ça fait plaisir. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers le réfectoire et en pendant le trajet, Ussop m'explique vite fait comment fonctionne le lycée, les salles plus ou moins importante et un système bien à eux de classement d'élève.

J'ai encore beaucoup à voir dans ce lycée...

* * *

Première partie terminée ! Je vous dit à la prochaine pour la deuxième partie du chapitre 2 :)

La reine de la lèpre zguégale.


	4. Chapter 2 Partie 2

**Ça fait un petit bail mais j'étais très perdue concernant cette fic, je compte prendre mon temps et poster des petits chapitres quand l'envie me viendra. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça ! En plus j'ai déjà le fin mot de l'histoire dans ma** tête **!**

 **So, Let's go to this chapter !**

* * *

 **POV Jade:**

Le lycée est littéralement géant.

Dans le genre vraiment géant. Je sent et sais par avance que je vais me perdre. Tiens, point commun avec Momo.

À part ça je me suis fait une idée bien à moi de tout ce beau monde.

Luffy est un débile mental qui ne pense qu'à la bouffe.

Nami est une sorcière. Tiens je pense comme Momo, deuxième point commun.

Sanji est gaga des filles aux grosses poitrines. J'ai pas de poitrine mais j'ai mon vagin, c'est cool d'être une fille.

Ussop est très cool, je maintiens le fait que je vais être son témoin lors de son mariage.

Vivi est belle, normale, intelligente avec une grosse poitrine. Non. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Enfin ! Ce n'est pas mon genre..

Enfin bref une belle bande de cassos mais si j'ai bien compris ils sont aussi amis avec des vieux de plus de trente ans. Ils aiment les personnes mûres ces coquins. Y'a Robin dans le lot. Cette jolie Robin. Cette merveille également professeure d'Histoire. Ahhh... Heureusement que j'ai passée la majorité sexuelle parce que vu son âge..

Hein ?

Non je ne prévois pas dès mon deuxième jours ici de draguer tout ce qui bouge..

Les cris de Luffy me sortent de mes pensées.

« **J'AII FAIMM !**

 **\- Par Toutatis ! Moi aussi j'ai faim et je gueule pas pour autant** , rétorquai-je méchamment parce que je suis méchante.»

Luffy continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés à la cantine.

C'était très grand et il y avait plusieurs blocs de tables plus ou moins important ce que je trouvais assez bizarre. Tandis qu'on marchait en direction du "buffet à volonté" comme aimait l'appeler Luffy, une personne du sexe apparemment masculin vont à ma rencontre avec un air plus ou moins menaçant.

« **Eh c'est toi la petite nouvelle ?**

 **\- Je suis plus grande que toi espèce d'unijambiste** , dis-je d'un ton sec.

 **-Me cherches pas trop.**

Parce qu'en plus il me menace ? Je lui lance un petit regard en bas en haut en bas en haut, milieu, bourrelets. Hmmm j'l'aime pas ce gars.

 **-Mais qui est donc ce trublion ?**

 **-Tu parles bizarrement des fois...** me dit prudemment Ussop.

 **-Je suis polie et géniale, c'est normal.**

 **-..Et modeste..**

 **-Ussop continus sur cette voie et je ferais en sorte que tu te reçoive un parapluie dans le cul. Ça te fera revoir tes priorités tu verras.**

 **-Ça ira..**

 **-Heu ne m'ignorez pas !** S'écria l'autre boule de gras»

C'est bizarrement ce que j'ai envie de faire et le groupe de cassos (Luffy est parti bouffer cet enflure) ont compris ce que je comptais faire.

Et ils sont partis.

Oui. Ils sont partis manger et ils m'ont laisser seule. Seule face à une boule de gras énervée.

Je suis morte. Ma mort se confirme depuis que boule de gras a levé son bras.

Je ferme fermement les yeux en attendant patiemment le choc des ses gros doigts boudinés sur ma joue soyeuse et douce comme de la porcelaine éreintée par des cicatrices de pustules horribles arrivés lors de ma croissance fulgurante d'hormones.

Rien. Je ne sent absolument rien. C'est pas censé faire mal ? Si. J'ai reçu de nombreuse fois des coups sur le visage et croyez moi que ça fait mal. Il y a donc quelque chose de pas normal dans tout ça.

J'ouvre avec précaution mes yeux pour voir une main virile maintenant fermement le poing de boule de gras.

« **Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire morveux ?** demanda une voix rauque

 **-R-rien..**

 **-Dans ce cas dégage et plus vite que ça.** »

Mes sens sont soudainement en éveil. Ou plus particulièrement mes narines qui sentent quelque chose de fortement prohibé dans l'enceinte du lycée. La cigarette. J'ouvre donc les yeux avec rapidité. L'homme qui a arrêté boule de gras me rend encore plus conne que d'habitude.

Nan mais sérieusement, comment réagiriez-vous face à cet homme ? Il est grand, musclé, beau. Il est parfait quoi. Et en plus il fume 2 cigares en même temps. C'est sur que c'est pas un élève ça krkrkrkr !

En plus de ça, il m'a "sauvé" la vie. Enfin sauvé, c'est vite dit mais étant donné qu'il est beau-gosse et que je suis niaise, on va faire comme dans les télé-séries américaines à l'eau de rose.

Quoi ? Bien évidemment que je suis niaise ! Comme toutes les nanas de cette Terre, je rêve de me retrouver seule à seule avec un homme à la musculature finement sculptée et une voix suave et légèrement rauque par le degré de désir émanant de lui m'appelant par mon prénom qu'il trouvera sur le coup très sexy «Gamine...».

Oh oui que c'est sexy !

« **Gamine !** »

Mon Dieu, quelle voix usée par la consommation de nicotine !

« **Eh ! Gamine !** »

Je préfère Jade mais on va faire avec.

« **Gamine si tu continue à sourire comme une bécasse, je te refile une heure de colle à 18h.** »

.

Hein ? C'est une blague ?

.

« **Vous déconnez ? J'vais me faire fister par ma mère !** m'écriai-je alors »

Des exclamations de surprise éclatent dans le réfectoire. J'avais tellement la tête dans le cul que je n'en avais pas vue que le réfectoire était plongé dans un silence de plomb depuis l'intervention du petit connard aux cigares. Tout le monde me regarde de façon assez... choqué. Je regarde un peu plus autours de moi et je remarque qu'au final les seules personnes à ne pas me regarder était la bande de cassos qui m'avait abandonnée il y a pas moins de 5 minutes. Ah non, Ussop me lance un regard terrifié comme s'il m'annonçait ma mort. Charmant. Je retourne finalement vers le supposé professeur et remarque immédiatement son regard dur. Tellement dur... Je parie qu'il est acteur porno...

JE M'ÉGARE. En fait, on dirait qu'il veut me tuer. Tout aussi charmant.

Alors qu'il s'approche de moi dans le but de surement me foutre une multitude s'heures de colle dans le cul, une main s'abat sur mon épaule. Une main ferme mais aussi douce. Qui est le petit enculé qui me fait me sentir toute chose à un simple contact ?

« **Professeur Smoker, je ne pense pas que cette personne voulait s'adresser à vous de cette façon. Elle est juste un peu maladroite !** »

La personne derrière moi attire à présent TOUS les regards. Entre des regards de tueurs, d'admiration, d'imcompréhen-

« **AAAACE !**

 **-Tais toi Luffy !** »

Là, pas besoin de préciser que c'est Luffy qui vient de briser ma contemplation. Attendez. Il a bien dit Ace ? Le Ace qui est né à Baterilla comme moi ?

« **Tch ! Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois la gamine,** il fulminait et machait durement son cigare, **mais la prochaine que tu parles de cette façon je te louperai pas. Portgas ne sera pas toujours là. Retournez bouffer maintenant.** »

Le "professeur" Smoker -oui je ne le considère pas comme étant un professeur- se retourne finalement et va rejoindre le réfectoire des profs. Les discutions dans le réfectoire repartent de bon train malgré tous les regards encore très insistants. Je me retourne finalement pour regarder mon sauveur deuxième du nom -le premier c'est un connard- et tombe sur une belle gueule de charmeur.

« **Portgas D. Ace pour te servir !** »

.

.

C'est à ce moment là que je fis -malheureusement- la connaissance du mec le plus populaire du lycée d'East Blue.

* * *

 **Bon chapitre ?**

 **Bisous de la reine de la lèpre zgeguale.**


End file.
